Lamar Aku!
by synstropezia
Summary: Slaine menunggu Inaho di taman kota, pukul sembilan malam waktu setempat. Namun, berjam-jam lamanya ia tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidung. Kala bel berdenting sebanyak tiga kali, ketika jam dua belas tengah malam, datanglah seorang berjas putih yang membuatnya menangis, antara haru dan bahagia.


Lamar Aku!

 **Summary : Slaine menunggu Inaho di taman kota, pukul sembilan malam waktu setempat. Namun, berjam-jam lamanya ia tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidung. Kala bel berdenting sebanyak tiga kali, ketika jam dua belas tengah malam, datanglah seorang berjas putih yang membuatnya menangis, antara haru dan bahagia.**

Rate : T

Chara : Slaine.T, Inaho.K

Genre : Romance

Warning : OOC, typo, dll

Aldnoah Zero bukan punya author, tetapi punya Gen Urobuchi

A/N : Cerita pertama saya di fandom sini. Semoga kalian suka ya, hanya sekadar meramaikan aja kok.

Tanggal 25 Desember, pukul sembilan malam waktu setempat, dua orang pemuda membuat janji bertemu di taman kota. Kedua telapak bersarung tangan digosok-gosokannya mencari secercah kehangatan. Surai itu tertutupi butiran salju. Manik seindah _emerald_ menatap penasaran, layar beradiasi seukuran 5 inch. Irisnya tengah melakukan _stalker_ , kepada akun twitter Kaizuka Inaho, nama sang pemilik sekaligus calon tunangan, mungkin.

Jumlah lima _tweet_ baru, ditampilkan sesuai waktu pengiriman. Seulas senyum terukir pada bibir kemerahan itu, meski tidak penting untuk disimak atau dibalas, bagi Slaine Troyard, nama si _stalker_ , apapun yang bersangkutan dengan pacarnya wajib diketahui.

 _Segarkan halaman_

 _Kaizuka Inaho Inaho.K 2 jam_

 _Makan malam bersama Yuki-nee dan Seylum-san._

 _0 balasan, 1 re-tweet, 1 favorit_

 _Kaizuka Inaho Inaho.K 2 jam_

 _Slaine.T : Hari ini ada waktu? Temui aku di taman kota jam sembilan malam._

 _Inaho.K : Oke. Jangan sampai terlambat ya, orenji._

 _Slaine. T : Memangnya kapan aku pernah terlambat? Jangan kemana-mana._

 _Inaho. K : Iya, iya._

Aneh, ini kenyataan, bukan? Orang sesibuk Inaho, seorang boss muda perusahaan ternama Kaizuka company, mengajaknya bertemu setelah sekian lama disibukkan, oleh setumpuk pekerjaan di meja kantor. Lebih-lebih sekarang malam natal, apa baik jika dia meninggalkan semua itu kepada para pegawai? Ya, manusia sehebatnya pun perlu istirahat, Slaine bisa maklum. Lampu taman bersinar remang-remang. Arloji pemberian sang pacar melingkar cantik di tangan kirinya, menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat tiga menit.

 _Orenji_ terlambat satu jam.

 _Slaine Troyard Slaine.T 5 detik_

 _Inaho. K : Baka! Dimana kau sekarang? Katanya tidak akan terlambat._

 _1 Notifikasi belum terbaca_

 _Slaine. T : Sabar sedikit, Bat. Aku sedang bersiap-siap._

 _Inaho. K : Lama sekali. Apa kamu berdandan dulu seperti Seylum-san?_

 _Slaine. T : Jika iya memang kenapa? Aku harus tampil keren._

Sejak kapan Inaho Kaizuka memperhatikan penampilan? Batin Slaine mengacak-acak rambut kesal merasa dipermainkan. Jelas dia ingin pergi, meninggalkan taman kota tanpa jejak sedikitpun, dan akhirnya batal. Tetapi, kalau benar-benar datang bagaimana? Mungkin saja macet di jalan, mengingat kediaman si maniak orange lumayan jauh, dari tempat janjian. Padahal, Slaine mau bertemu di manapun, asalkan dekat dengan jarak jangkau pacarnya. Inaho tidak ingin dia bersusah payah, sehingga memaksa ketemuan di taman kota.

 _Flashback…._

" _Apa kamu mengharapkan sesuatu?" Inaho bertanya, sembari meneguk secangkir cokelat hangat. Tiga hari lalu, mereka duduk santai di atas sofa, memandangi butiran salju yang jatuh memutihkan permukaan bumi_

" _Aku berharap, semoga natal kali ini menyenangkan" sederhana memang, tapi bagi Slaine lebih dari cukup_

" _Bukan itu yang aku maksud" permainan bodoh apalagi yang kau rencanakan? Slaine tak habis pikir, Inaho masih suka membuatnya pusing, walaupun waktu hanya mempertemukan mereka satu bulan sekali_

" _Jangan bertele-tele, bakarenji! Aku tidak mengerti"_

" _Misalnya menikah dengan orang yang kamu cinta, membangun rumah tangga, punya anak" jelas Inaho panjang lebar. Membiarkan cokelat hangatnya menjadi dingin diseruak udara sekitar. Slaine tertawa kecil, apa dia yang terlalu masa bodoh, atau pemuda di sampingnya mengkhayal terlalu tinggi?_

" _Hahaha….lawakanmu lucu"_

" _Siapa yang sedang melawak, Bat. Aku serius sekarang" biru-hijau dipaksa memandang merah tua. Slaine tidak berkutik sedikitpun di depan lawan bicaranya_

" _Mana pantas aku memimpikannya. Kau memang bodoh"_

 _Segaris senyum Slaine menggambarkan tipisnya sendu, pada hitungan mundur perayaan natal. Inaho terbungkam seribu bahasa, hanya angin yang terdengar mengetuk kaca jendela, hanya perabotan mewah, yang menjadi saksi bisu dari percakapan mereka, dan hanya Tuhan yang tau, garis takdir hubungan terlarang itu._

 _End flasback…._

Slaine menghela nafas panjang, setiap kali mengingat kejadian tersebut. Asap mengepul lewat goa mulut, berat hati disuguhi kilas balik serupa. Inaho benar-benar serius? Kalaupun iya, kenapa harus bertanya kepada kekasih gelapmu, bukan Asseylum? Dialah wanita, yang seharusnya menjadi pemeran utama, dalam kehidupan pemuda bermarga Kaizuka. Selembar foto ia ambil dari saku celana, Inaho bersama Seylum mengenakan gaun pengantin. Entah apa maksudnya, tetapi yang pasti itu buruk.

Satu jam kembali berlalu, batang hidung Inaho belum terlihat.

Lalu, apa arti hubungan ini? Slaine tidak mengerti sama sekali, pola pikir, alasannya menyukai adik kelas sendiri. Mereka bertemu ketika ospek, Inaho sering mempermainkan dengan kata-kata, lalu dia akan tertawa melihat si pirang pucat mengerucutkan bibir. Musim panas satu tahun lalu, merupakan moment terindah dalam hidupnya. Di tengah kilauan kembang api yang menghiasai langit malam, di sela-sela tawa para partisipasi, Inaho Kaizuka menembaknya sambil mencium punggung tangan sang pasangan.

Kenapa Tuhan tega, membiarkannya larut dalam mimpi? Padahal, hati lelaki itu ditunjukkan untuk orang lain, bukan untuknya. Saat Inaho datang nanti, Slaine berinisatif harus memutus ikatan mereka, mungkin….mungkin dia lebih bahagia bersama Seylum.

 _Ding…ding…ding…ding…._

Tepat pukul dua belas, dan Inaho ma….

 _Drrt…drttt…._

 _1 Notifikasi belum terbaca_

 _Inaho Kaizuka Inaho.K 10 detik_

 _Slaine.T : Bat, bagaimana jika kamu dilamar?_

 _Inaho.K : Hah, apa maksudmu bakarenji?!_

 _Slaine.T : Lihatlah ke depan. Jangan menunduk terus._

Telepon pintar pada genggaman tangan Slaine terjatuh, memukul lembutnya salju yang menumpuk tebal. Inaho berpakaian rapi dengan setelan jas warna hitam, bunga mawar tersemat cantik di dada kanannya. Jelas mengejutkan, tiga jam dibuat menunggu, dan ini hasil yang dia dapatkan? Air mata nyaris jatuh membasahi pipi, sesak antara bahagia dan haru, terutama sewaktu cincin perak huruf I, bertumpu menghiasi jari manisnya yang dibiarkan terangkat. Siapa sangka, dibalik penantian panjang ada kejutan semanis itu.

"Ma-maksud fotomu bersama Seylum apa?" Slaine belum mengikhlaskan rasa penasarannya pergi. Spontan bertanya kepada Inaho yang masih berwajah datar

"Pantas tidak ketemu. Aku dan Yuki-nee berniat melepas kepergiannya, ini rencana kami bukan kemauan Seylum-san"

"Pergi kemana memang?" firasat buruk menghantui Slaine yang semakin bingung. Hening menyelimuti mereka cukup lama, Inaho tak kunjung buka mulut guna menyelesaikan kesalah pahaman

"Dia meninggal lima jam yang lalu. Tepat setelah makan malam berakhir. Dokter berkata, harapan hidupnya kurang dari satu bulan, karena itulah Yuki-nee merencanakan foto pernikahan tersebut. Kami melakukannya demi impian terakhir Seylum-san. Aku mohon jangan salah paham"

"Bodoh….seharusnya kamu datang lebih cepat. Kau ingin membuatku mati kedinginan?"

"Hapus air matamu untuk pernikahan kita nanti. Ayo pulang"

Natal paling indah seumur hidupnya. Di bawah taburan bintang, mereka saling bergandengan tangan. Di tengah dinginnya salju, mereka saling memadu kasih.

Tamat

A/N : Yeyy selesai juga! Mohon kritik dan sarannya, masih newbie saya. Omong2 Selamat natal semuanya, bagi yang merayakan maupun tidak XD


End file.
